maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Russgamemaster/Prince Russcorn's Friendship Force - Chapter 3
Clobberin and Morphin Time My next mission was to protect Thing from a purple and bomb-shaped bomber who blew up several buildings with Bob-Ombs. Twilight remarked that she wasn't bomb-shaped and she would never attack the Marvel universe in an attempt to decommission one of the Fantastic 4. I knew that Thing was underpowered, especially against lots of Blasters, so I was asked to back him up. "I know, Twilight. That bomber isn't you. It sounds more like...Punchinello from Super Mario RPG on the SNES. He stole one of the seven Star Pieces when it crashed into Moleville Mines. He thought we could be famous by defeating Mario, but that didn't happen." After a brohoof, the two of us ponies went off to fight Nello alongside Thing. We magically tossed aside Nello's fellow Bob-Ombs until we reached him. As soon as we met Nello and Thing, Nello greeted us with "Good day. The name's Nello...PUNCHINELLO! If I defeat these two ponies and one rocky guy, I'll be famous! It's Clobberin Time!" Thing exclaimed, "You stole my catchphrase!" Then he and Nello punched each other a few times. Nello barely got a scratch on him, while Thing took heavy damage. As Thing was a Bruiser and Nello was a Blaster, Nello hit Thing hard and severely damaged him. After healing Thing with a medkit, I got to make him harder via debuffs inflicted on Nello. As I exchanged punches with Nello, I gave him Combo Setup, Dizzy, Weakened, Exposed, and Slowed. Then some cuts from my lightsaber left Nello Wide-Open. Thing punched him again, doing extra damage via Combo Setup, Slowed, Exposed, and Wide-Open...but it still wasn't efficient to defeat Nello. Nello mocked him, "You punch like a girl!" before looking at the two ponies ready to fight this purple bomber. "Ponies?!? Don't you realize that the Marvel universe is stronger than you?" Twilight and I pummeled Nello repeatedly with our magic and hooves. Both of us ponies managed to prevent his attacks from critically hitting by throwing books and force choking him, but he still ignored Thing's defense. Then Nello started summoning Bob-Ombs. We blew several of those up effortlessly, but five managed to further damage Thing, causing him to fall to the floor and unsuccessfully try to get up. Nello then said, "Now I'll be famous for defeating this rocky guy and stealing his catchphrase!" I knew all along that Thing needed to be upgraded. "My grandmother can fight better than you. Not Yu, YOU!" To do this, I made my horn glow bright blue and yelled, "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Thing was enguled in an aura the same color of my horn, turning into Maud Pie as I loaded her data from My Little Pony Alliance into him. This gray Earth pony had a purple mane and tail, and wore a blue suit. "Let's rock for real!" Twilight and I beat up Nello with our hooves while dodging his punches, applying Combo Setup again. When it was Maud's turn to hit him with her hooves, she hit him at least 20 times in five seconds. She then pounded the ground, causing both rocks and Bob-Ombs to fall from the ceiling onto him. He dodged several of the rocks, only to be damaged when Twilight and I magically detonated the Bob-Ombs he landed next to. Maud threw a rock at Nello so hard that it exploded, sending him flying. Both sides then exchanged projectiles, punches, and kicks for three more minutes before Twilight and I hit him with a focused laser beam, throwing him backwards again. I then held up my SPD License again, exclaiming "Judgment time! Bomber Seijin Punchinello, you are charged with blowing up several buildings and nearly killing The Thing of the Fantastic Four!" Again, the red X and green O alternatively flashed on top of him. Then as the red X glowed brightly above him, I continued, "Delete approved! Falcon..." Maud, Twilight, and I galloped super fast towards Nello before leaping really far. "PUNCH!" As we landed on Nello, the three of us used our forehooves to punch him in the face so hard that he flew through a wall. As soon as he landed, a giant Bob-Omb fell from the ceiling and exploded, deleting him. "Got you! With this, case complete!" I then unsummoned Maud's data, turning Thing back into himself. Then I said, "Yes, I know that Luke Cage and She-Hulk used to be underwhelming, but they were buffed into two of the greatest heroes in Avengers Alliance. That upgrade I gave you for the fight was only temporary, so make sure you become a much better fighter! Then I won't have to turn you back into that pony." Category:Blog posts